Destined to be Alone
by Alessa-Gillespie
Summary: Tina a woman from the movie "Return of the Living Dead"


**Destined to be alone **

The story opens in a small town, Louis ville located in Kentucky. Zombies are roaming the streets. A woman named Tina and a man named Ernie are trapped in a mortuary in an attic. Tina's boyfriend had turned into a zombie himself. His name had been Freddy. Tina is screaming for him to leave but he just kept pleading to her to let him eat her brain. Suddenly something is heard soaring in the air. It gets quiet. Freddy opens the door, " Tiiiiinnnnnaaaa!!! " Then boom a bomb drops down killing 4,000 people. Rain had started to pour. Tina had been one of the unlucky people. She had lost her life during the explosion.

A day later after the event, night time had approached. Tina's remains are still at the location of where the mortuary was. It had still been raining. A crow soars through the air and lands nearby the mortuary. " Caw, caw." The night grew silent once more then suddenly Tina is seen lying on the ground covered in blood and mud. Her eye's open. She weakly sits up and looks around. She had forgotten who and where she was. A crow flies down and lands on her shoulder. she gazes at it with awe. Suddenly she was seeing memories flash in her mind. She had heard someone calling her, " Tinnnaaa!!! " The woman put her head between her hands and started to scream. She had kept hearing her name being called over and over. The voice sounded so familiar to her. It was Freddy her former boyfriend she had remembered him. He had tried to kill her last night. The crow flew off Tina had ran after it. It appeared the crow was leading her to somewhere. It took her to the remains of a cemetery. The tomb stones are shattered everywhere. Suddenly Tina gets another memory.

_She see's herself in the exact same cemetery with her friends. A skeleton comes out from a grave and opens its eye's. The memory had faded_.

Tina put a hand to her mouth and gasped. She had began to look around her surroundings. Nothing had held her interest so she returned back to whats left of the funeral home. A corpse is seen lying on the ground covered in charcole its body had been badly burned. Tina leans down next to it for a closer look. She lays a hand on the corpse then suddenly she see's Freddy again in her minds eye. She see's him being burned badly from the explosion. Then she see's herself being burned causing her death. Tina gasps out loud and looks at the crow with confusion in her eye's. " I'm dead? How is that possible? I'm still walking around and talking?" The images of her death appear to her once more causing Tina to start screaming. Suddenly she realizes who the corpse is that she is inspecting, it is Freddy. Tina cautiously turned his face towards her and began to cry once more. While Tina had been crying Freddy suddenly opens his eye's. He looks over to the woman sitting beside him. Tina hears her name being called in her mind once more it had been the crow, " Tina! Get away from him, now! " Tina opens her eye's wide and looks down next to her. Fear had taken over. She had noticed Freddy's eye's had been opened. She quickly lets go of him and stands up to back away. Freddy started to scream in agonizing pain. Tina starts to shed tears for him. Freddy stops screaming and looks at her confused He didn't recognize her, her face had changed from the result of the fire. Her face had two verticle lines running down her eye's and on her mouth there is two scratches making it look like she is smiling. Tina continue's to back away from him. He had gotten off of the ground and slowly started to approach her. " Go away." Freddy suddenly stops and started to recognize her, " Tinnaa!!! I love you. " Tina looked at him with hope in her eye's as he continued to approach her. Freddy wraps his arms around her and kisses her once on the cheek then he takes a bite out of her head. Tina had started to scream, the crow flys down from the sky and startes to peck at his head furiously. Freddy lets go of Tina and swats at the bird. Tina quickly runs away leaving him behind screaming after her " Tina! "

As soon as Tina left the mortuary leaving the cemetery as well she wandered around the streets. The wound on the back of her head had disappeared not even leaving behind a trail of blood to determine that the wound was there to begin with. Tina's name can still be heard screaming into the night. Freddy had continued to search for her. About an hour later Tina had started to question herself " Why had I been brought back? What am I supposed to do? " A voice starts to speak in her mind " I brougth you back to kill him. " Tina looks toward it with shock in her eye's. and silently starts to weep. " So thats why. I dont want to but I guess I have to right? Tell me one thing though when he bit me how come there was no wound. I know he bit into my skull I felt it? " The crow lands on her shoulder " As long as I'm alive you cannot die you are immortal. I know this is going to be hard on you that you have to kill him but it must be done. He is a zombie he will only keep killing if he is kept alive. It's the only way you can rest in peace. You see when you had died you had so much love for him even after he turned into a zombie. You couldn't let go of the sadness of your death, and his transformation into a zombie. Thats what caused you to come back to life. " Tina heavily sighs and starts to search for Freddy. The crow leads her down a road where it looks like where a warehouse use to be. The building is badly burned leaving behind nothing but a ruined mess. She touches some of the remains of the building and recieves another memory.

_She is walking down some stairs leading into a basement. She hears a noise and gasps as she see's a creature covered in some kind of tar and the skeleton is showing. The monster screams at her " BRAINSS! " Tina sharply turns and runs for the stairs. As she was going up, one of the stairs broke leaving her hanging helpless on the stairwell. She finally gives up trying to pull herself up, then she falls through the stairs. She had hurt her leg but she still tried to get up. The tar man had started to come down the stairs. Tina runs into a tool closet and blocked the door with a pipe. The monster tried to get the door open but then it turned around and recieved a chain. It wrapped it around the handle and started to turn a crank in attept to break the door down. Tina screams for help. Her friends enter into the Warehouse. A man dressed in black leather starts to yell for her, " hey Tina! " Tina hears them and screams with all her soul. The five people run down the stairs. The door to the tool closet had broken off. Tina continued to scream. One of the five friends started to yell " What the fuck! " Suddenly tarman grabs him and bites into his skull. The memory had started to fade. _

Tina removed her hands from the burned building and continued to search for Freddy her undead exboyfriend. She eventually found him, he had been wandering through the what was left cemetery. Dead bodies are scattered all over the ground. He had been eating one of the corpses brains. Or what was left of it. Tina slowly approaches him. He was still eating at the skull. Freddy sniffs the air and quickly looks up into her eye's. He had been sitting on the ground. Tina had been standing next to him, watching him with horror and concern mixed emotions where filling her mind. Tina offered a hand out to him. He gently grabs her hand and pulls himself off of the ground. Tina gently kissed him on the cheek and then quickly whispered something into his ear, " follow me... I have something to show you. " As she finished she ran off out of the cemetery. Freddy ran after her, she had been leading him to somewhere. He had been screaming behind her " Tinnnnaaaa!!! " They arrived outside of town.

Tina had quickly gathered up a pile of paper and poured gasoline onto the gathered paper. Freddy had now caught up with her. She threw a match and the paper lit on fire, making a bon fire. Freddy gazes at her with hunger in his eye's and quickly leaps at her causing her to fall to the ground. He used both of his hands to pin her to the ground. She released her hands from his grip with ease and suddenly places both of her hands onto his forehead. Visions began to flash in his mind. He saw Tina holding him in her arms on the ground, he had been dying. Tina had been crying for him. After that he saw Tina burning to death. She slowly released her hands from his head and sadly looked to the ground. Freddy looks down at her and then looks over to the fire. He slowly began to rise from the ground allowing Tina to move. Freddy helps Tina off the ground and sadly looks her in the eye's. He opened his arms to her but she winced back alittle. " Dont worry I wont bite I promise..." Tina excepts his embrace. He kept his word. As soon as they parted Freddy stroked a strand of her hair and whispers to her " Bye...I'm sorry...." Then he leaps into the fire. The crow returns to her and once again lands onto her shoulder. Tina wept for Freddy. He had been screaming as the flames devoured his flesh and bones leaving behind nothing but ashes. The crow gently runs its beak on the side of her face removing a strand of hair from her eye's. " C'mon we have got to get back to the place where you died. You've completed your task. You can go home now. " Tina kneels on the ground and runs a hand over Freds ashes, " I want to stay... right here... Can I just die right here? I dont want to leave him. " The crow mentally sighs and says with sympothy in its voice, " alright. You will start to feel weak, until you cannot move and then you will pass on. " Tina thanked the bird and layed onto the ground in a fetal position waiting for death to embrace her once again. She took one last look at the ashes and silently began to cry herself to sleep. Except this time permenetly. Later on Tina is seen on a bridge standing over the edge. She had crossed over into the land of the dead. She had been thinking about Freddy. Tears start to drop from her cheeks and land on the ground far below. She see's the crow once more. It flys down next to her and begins to transform into a man. His skin is pale, long black hair blowing into the wind, eye's are black, and he is clothed all in black. Tina had been speechless " You mean you where human this whole time? " The man approached her and looked deep into her eye's and began to speak, " I change into the form of a crow to carry the souls of people who had died, here. This is my true form. Oh, by the way my name is raven. " Tina looked away from him and continued to gaze over the land. She spoke to him without looking at him, " I miss him, why did you make me kill him? Is he here? " Raven heavily sighs and stands beside her, " the reason why you had to kill him is because deep down he wanted it that way. He may have been a zombie but deep down he still cared for you, he couldn't control the pain. Zombies crave brains to releave them of their pain of moving around. It's like a drug to them, they constantly are craving it. That is why you have been brought back to life, to make him realize that he could not continue living. He took his death into his own hands and he wanted you to see it. " Raven had transformed back into a crow and lands on her shoulder for one final time, saying goodbye to her. Tina gently patted it's head and kissed him on the wings, " for luck." Raven had then took off in flight and left, back to the realm of the living. The end.


End file.
